Marcando territorio
by LadySc -Maaya
Summary: Sakura nunca imagino que su día iba a dar tantas vueltas solo por complacer los caprichos de su novio. -Kakasaku- Oneshot


¿Hace cuantos años que no hacía esto?

Me siento vieja XD

¿Qué tal chicos/as? Espero que bien. Acá les traigo uno de los fics que están guardados en mi caja fuerte, este en especial lo hice con motivo al primer concurso de drabbles que organizamos en el grupo de Facebook Kakasakuspanish, prometimos los administradores que, si la participación era sobre 10 personas pues, escribiríamos y he acá el resultado.

Dedicatoria: Para toda la comunidad de Kakasakuspanish, gracias por motivarme a salir de mi abstinencia con la escritura.

Espero les guste y recuerden que Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, la idea en la que se mueven los personajes es lo único que me pertenece.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

 **Marcando Territorio**

En los últimos años de su vida adolescente-adulta se había caracterizado por su inteligencia, su control ante circunstancias inesperadas y sobre todo su pulso de hierro.

Ese mismo pulso que ahora mismo temblaba ligeramente y hacia juego con unas mejillas arreboladas con el color carmín. Ningún entrenamiento especial la preparó para lo que estaba viviendo en aquel momento.

Como si fuese una marcha militar, con su bandera roja vergüenza caminaba apretando cada vez más la mano de aquel extrovertido y atractivo hombre, siendo objeto de las miradas de todo transeúnte dispuesto a cuchichear sobre la Alumna de la Quinta y el misterioso hombre que la acompañaba.

\- ¿Quién es ese? –

-Pensé que esa jovencita se quedaría a vestir santos como la Quinta—

\- ¡qué guapo! –

-Bien guardadito se lo tenía la Dra. Haruno…— Escuchaba a las señoras intercambiando comentarios nada discretos.

Estas cosas de ser popular…

Reconocía que la fama ganada por su participación en la guerra la llenaba de satisfacción, pasando de ser alguien regular, que solo resaltaba por sus compañeros de equipo en su infancia, a una mujer destacada y realmente fuerte. Que la reconocieran por sus logros le hacía sentir que lo estaba haciendo bien, mucho más que bien, pero en algunos momentos como estos, la hacían replantear su conformidad con su nueva popularidad.

Situaciones como aquella, cuando su novio/amante/pareja secreta trataba de asesinar su disponibilidad para el público masculino, sin que nadie supiera su verdadera identidad, acudiendo a su vieja peluca castaña y su maquillaje purpura que ocultaba su cicatriz para marcar territorio.

Porque lo que estaban haciendo no podía ser otra cosa que eso:

Marcar Territorio.

Lo sorprendente de dicha situación no eran las ocurrencias de su pareja, sino, el que ella haya aceptado semejante estupidez.

¡Vamos! Ahora todos pensarían que tenía novio, cosa que no le incomodaba, porque sí, definitivamente no le molestaba aceptar que estaba en una relación sería con alguien, pero no con un personaje ficticio que se había inventado un loco, que dicho sea de paso ese loco en cuestión era el actual Kage de la hoja, quién también ostentaba el título de novio misterioso.

El Hokage era "su novio" y tenía que pasearse con un disfraz para "marcar territorio", era hasta cierto punto infantil e hilarante. Ambos como adultos racionales y maduros habían acordado mantener su relación oculta hasta que el proyecto del Hospital Psicológico Infantil en el que estaba trabajando Sakura estuviera finalizado, para que así no se viese afectada por las malas críticas sobre preferencias y malversación. Por eso y el amor que sentía por el hombre debajo del disfraz estaba soportando semejante vergüenza.

Algún día vendería la historia y lucraría en base a los bochornos que su "Cachorrito" le haciendo pasar.

-Sakura – tardó un poco en reaccionar ante la modulada voz de Kakashi, era extraño escucharlo con un tono tan suave.

\- ¿Si Sukea kun? —estuvo a punto de reírse al pronunciar el nombre, definitivamente la creatividad con los nombres no era cosa de Kakashi.

-Bésame…—el hombre de mirada gris se detuvo en frente de Sakura mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

-¿Qu…qué?! —Sakura se tapó la boca tratando de no hacer más revuelo en la gente que el que estaba logrando con la sola presencia del caballero que la acompañaba.

-Pues eso preciosa, bésame, así no habrá duda alguna de que definitivamente estamos saliendo— Kakashi se acercaba peligrosamente hasta besar las manos que cubrían la boca de Sakura – Déjame besarte por favor… –

Aquella imagen de esos ojos grises rogándole, anhelantes era algo muy difícil de evadir y ella no estaba preparada para resistir técnica tan rastrera.

Maldito manipulador.

Pensó que su rostro nunca se vería tan rojo como su ropa, pero se equivocó.

Y ahí estaba en medio de la calle peatonal más concurrida de Konoha pensado en como romperle la boca al ninja frente a ella, si a puñetazos o a besos, siendo que definitivamente la segunda opción la tentaba más que la primera, sin desprestigiar que en algún momento lo atizaría como se lo estaba ganando a fuerza.

-Sabes que no me gusta hacer este tipo de demostraciones en público—susurró, su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por su mano, que era lo único que separaba sus labios de los del copy-nin.

-Solo será uno pequeñito ¿sí? –le sonrió de aquella forma que sabía le encantaba, ella asintió.

\- Uno pequeño…-dijo muy bajo sin dejar de cubrir su boca.

-Escucharte así de tímida me provoca hacerte muchas cosas malas Sakura chan… -En un movimiento rápido quitó la mano que la cubría y capturó su labio inferior, robándole un suspiro, que lo animó a adentrar su lengua en la boca caliente y húmeda que lo recibía ansiosa, las manos masculinas tomaron vida propia y delinearon la figura femenina hasta descansar en las bien moldeadas nalgas apretándolas, la peli-rosa sentía como la tensión en el cuerpo de su chico se iba acrecentando, mientras que ella se sentía víctima del calor en sus huesos, que la derretía por dentro, hipnotizada como estaba su resistencia era nula ante las habilidades del ninja, su mente quería gritar que se detuviera, que era un degenerado, atrevido y aprovechado, pero su cuerpo, su boca y su mente solamente podían concentrarse en seguir el ritmo vertiginoso de las caricias de su amante y ahí en medio de la calle dejó de sentir el suelo, Kakashi la había tomado por los muslos para levantarla y ella como si fuese la acción más natural del mundo, le rodeó la cadera con sus piernas.

¡Pequeño beso! ¡un cuerno!

¡Jamás volvería a creer en un estafador como Hatake Kakashi!

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo embrujada por el letargo de aquel tórrido beso que le daba Kakashi de manera magistral, sino hasta que escucho su nombre en aquel tono característico de su mejor amigo.

-¿¡SAKURA CHAN?!—

Como si las bocinas de Konoha alertaran de una invasión, Kakashi reaccionó y sin soltar a Sakura hizo los sellos necesarios para ocupar el jutsu de sustitución que los sacaría de allí dejando una nube de humo.

¡Cómo deseaba no haber salido de casa esa mañana!

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, así como yo lo hice cuando lo escribí y por ello creo que publicare otro fic que tengo guardado Kakasaku con la misma naturaleza cómica que este xD (bjo sabe bien cual).

¡Nos vemos luego y me encantaría saber sus opiniones!

 **LadySc-Maaya**


End file.
